The embodiments herein relate generally to animal toys and training.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, it was difficult to keep an animal engaged with a treat puzzle for as long as possible. If the puzzle is too difficult, the animal would give up. If the treat puzzle was too easy to get the treat, then puzzle lacked challenge and the toy was merely a means to feeding the dog. Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems.